The invention relates to an actuator for a motor vehicle, more specifically for a motor vehicle seat, with an electric motor having an output shaft, with a gear comprising a worm, a spindle nut and a gear case and being connected to the output shaft, with a spindle engaging the spindle nut and with a bracket surrounding at least partially the gear case.
Such an actuator has been previously known from WO 03/068551 A1, a similar actuator also appears from DE 103 53 245 A1. The bracket fixes the gear case and absorbs the reaction forces of the actuator. The gear case may thereby be pivoted relative to the bracket about an axis defined by the axis of the spindle.
In principle, such type actuators have proved efficient. They are utilized in many motor vehicles. The reader is additionally referred to the prior art documents DE 1 755 740 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,922 B1 and DE 198 15 283 C2.
It has been found out that the movement of the gear case relative to the bracket is not sufficient and that in some cases it is not even necessary. Requirements during mounting and practical use of the actuator make it necessary to compensate for inaccuracies and differences. If these are not compensated for, the gear case may get jammed with respect to the bracket, or in any case will move with difficulty. It is also of benefit to have sufficient freedom for adjustment movements. Additionally, it is desired that the gear case be capable of moving with respect to the bracket with as little friction as possible.
Therefore, it is at least one objective of the invention to provide for more possibilities for the gear case to move relative to the bracket, with as little friction as possible, so that finally the torque provided by the electric motor is best used for the drive.